El primer amor nunca funciona
by Suno-Andrew
Summary: -¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste aquella vez, Gokudera-san?/Su verde mirada se posó en ella, exhalando el humo/-Tenías razón- continuo mientras veía a la distancia a la feliz pareja/Gokudera,sin embargo,chistó con enfado y entonces tiró el cigarro.-¿Estas insinuado que el mío no funcionara…?Mujer estúpida.[Este fic participa en el reto: "One True Pairing" del Foro La Mansión Vongola]


**Disclaimer:** KHR no me pertenece (eso seguro ya lo saben xD) sino que es obra de Akira Amano-san. Yo solo escribo esto sin fines de lucro y con la intención de entretener un rato. Sino fuera así, hace rato habría hecho a Haru la protagonista(?) xD

 ** _Este fic participa para el reto: "One True Pairing" del Foro La Mansión Vongola_**

 **Notas Autora:** ¡Hola mis caperuzas(?)! ¿Qué tal han estado? Espero que muy bien. Tenía algo de tiempo que no pasaba por el fandom, pero en esta ocasión les traigo esta pequeña historia que espero les guste. No diré mucho, solo los dejaré leer :D Saben quien es mi OTP, así que realmente me divertí mucho escribiendo esto.

Ya saben que cualquier comentario o sugerencia son bien recibidos ;)  
Nos leemos abajo.

 **Advertencia:** Probablemente haya OOC (Out of Character). El título puede sonar dramático y corta venas(?) pero en realidad ¡CUIDADO! si sufren de diabetes u odian el amorsh esta historia puede ser altamente cursi y romanticona :D ¡Bajo advertencia no hay cuidado xD!

 **Aclaraciones: -"** _Cursiva"-_ Pensamientos, Recuerdos, Flashback, etc.

 **Fic dedicado a:** _HIYORI ISHIDA_ \- Hiyorin mosha *3* Sé quien es tu pareja favorita, pero te dedico esta humilde historia con mucho cariño y amor *u*  
¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! Te quiero amiga *3* ¡Gracias por los hermosos dibujos que has hecho. ¡TE QUIERO!

 **PALABRAS: 5,926 (Casi me paso xD)**

* * *

" **El primer amor nunca funciona"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Oneshot]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Durante su niñez y juventud, Haru siempre creyó que su primer amor sería especial y mágico. Que ambos tendrían citas románticas y pasarían la mayor parte de su tiempo unidos y felices, hasta que finalmente llegara el momento de estar el resto de su vida al lado de ese hombre.

Pero en aquella tarde de otoño, Haru por fin lo había comprendido. Los finales felices con tu primer amor no existían.

Tuvieron que pasar casi tres años para que se diera cuenta que aquel amor de juventud no había alcanzado a Tsuna. Sus sentimientos no habían llegado a él.

Y sin embargo, no podía culparlos, ni a él ni a su amiga Kyoko, porque era algo que se percibía con solo verlos juntos.

" _Haru será muy feliz con Tsuna-san…"_ eran palabras que ella misma se había encargado de repetirse con el deseo de que algún día se cumplieran. Pero incluso Gokudera le había hecho saber que eso sería imposible.

" _Mujer estúpida. ¡Eso es ridículo! Todos saben que esas fantasías románticas son una mentira. Es obvio que el primer amor…"_

Nunca funciona.

Sí, eso había dicho en uno de tantos días en los que peleaban por cualquier cosa. Y ciertamente tenía razón.

Haru sintió el aire fresco golpear contra su rostro.

Esa tarde ella se encontraba en el jardín principal de la mansión Vongola. Como era habitual, todos sus amigos estaban reunidos y la razón en esta ocasión era muy especial: la fiesta de compromiso entre el Décimo Vongola y Kyoko Sasagawa.

Quizás en otros tiempos ella habría estado sumamente triste y sin ánimos de ser partícipe de tal evento, pero lo cierto era que con el tiempo y poco a poco ella había comenzado a superar sus sentimientos negativos, sustituyéndolos por alegría al notar la felicidad en sus amigos. Ellos eran muy felices juntos y eso era suficiente para Haru.

La castaña yacía sentada en una de las mesas más alejadas, viendo divertirse a sus amigos en aquella celebración.

No se sorprendió cuando sintió la presencia de Gokudera a su lado, de pie cerca de ella. Probablemente tenerlo cerca era lo que le había recordado de golpe lo que él había dicho tiempo atrás.

-¿Recuerdes lo que me dijiste aquella vez, Gokudera-san…?- preguntó de manera tranquila acomodando el pliegue de su falda.

La verde mirada del peliplata la observó de reojo mientras exhalaba el humo de su cigarrillo.

-Tenías razón…- continuo ella mientras veía a la distancia a la feliz pareja. Aunque ahora no venía mucho al caso, pues sus palabras bien podrían haber sido olvidadas ya.

Gokudera, sin embargo, chistó con enfado y entonces tiró el cigarro.

-¿Estas insinuado que el mío no funcionara…? Mujer estúpida…

-¡Hahi! Pero si fue Gokudera-san quien dijo que…- Haru tardó algunos segundos en procesar sus últimas palabras.

Eso significaba que Gokudera…. Espera.

¿Gokudera tenía un primer amor?

-¿Gokudera-san, tú estás…?- su mirada chocolate permaneció estática sobre la del peliplata. Si le preguntaba sinceramente ¿él le contestaría?- ¿Quién…? ¿De quién se trata Gokudera-san?

Era extraño que, tratándose del tipo de reunión en la que estaban, Haru se interesara más por la vida privada del guardián de la tormenta. Pero si que eso había despertado su curiosidad. ¿Hayato Gokudera estaba enamorado?

La mente de Haru rápidamente se puso a trabajar. Alguien… tenía que buscar si había alguien.

-No me digas que…- ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa- ¿Se trata de la hija del capo de Bassani?

No. Eso no podía ser posible, y no es como si ella tuviera afán de arruinarle algo, pero Haru realmente detestaba a esa chica rubia con aires de superioridad.

Aunque si lo pensaba con detenimiento, Gokudera nunca la trataba mal ni le gritaba. Muchas veces los había visto juntos, y no era como en sus años de estudiante en el que corría a todas las chicas que se la pasaban persiguiéndolo por los pasillos de Namichuu. ¡Incluso la trataba mejor que a Haru! Era amable y educado.

Y eso era lo que más le molestaba.

Aunque no podía decir lo mismo del mellizo de la rubia, el hijo del capo llamado Alsn, él sí que era diferente a la chica, con una personalidad amigable y alegre. Aunque ese ya era otro tema.

-Joder… ¿eres tan torpe y despistada mujer?- bufó molesto sacando a la castaña de sus pensamientos. Se giró dándole la espalda- Ha estado todo el tiempo dentro de esta mansión.

¿En la mansión? ¿Entonces vivía con ellos?

No pudo preguntar más, pues para cuando se dio cuenta él ya estaba casi desapareciendo de su vista.

Increíble era imaginar que aquella tormenta abrasadora guardara un secreto de semejante tamaño. Y basándose en su forma de ser, Haru se preguntó cómo era que Gokudera había desarrollado ese sentimiento.

Y sobre todo, quién había sido capaz de ganarse el afecto de la tormenta.

* * *

[~5986~]

* * *

Las siguientes semanas fueron de acciones curiosas para Haru. Ella realmente quería saber de ese primer amor que Gokudera había mencionado.

Su primera idea fue que, si era alguien de la mansión, tendría que ser alguien de la famiglia pues eran los más cercanos. Sin embargo descartando obviamente a Bianchi, sus opciones no eran demasiadas pues solo Chrome o I-pin podrían estar envueltas.

La negativa se hizo presente de inmediato.

Quizás era alguna de las chicas que era parte de la servidumbre en la mansión, por lo que hubo varios días en los que la de ojos chocolate mantuvo vigilado a Gokudera por si veía alguna acción rara.

Pero nada. No había encontrado absolutamente nada.

Una de esas mañanas, Haru se adentro a la cocina para beber algo. A menos que se tratara de uno de los chicos, no había encontrado a la candidata correcta. Y no es que le asustarán ese tipo de relaciones, pero si lo veía desde esa perspectiva el único probable era Tsuna.

A veces sí que tenía pensamientos raros.

Para sorpresa suya, dentro de la cocina también se encontraba Yamamoto quien al parecer había terminado su caminata matutina.

-¡Yo, Haru!- saludó con una sonrisa luego de que la vio entrar- Te has levantado temprano.

-Buenos días Yamamoto-san- correspondió- Sí, es que Haru tiene mucho trabajo que hacer~desu.

-Oh~ ya veo~- una sonrisa casi imperceptible apareció en el rostro del pelinegro.

Él también se había percatado del repentino cambio de actitud en la chica, pues aunque ya los había visto un par de ocasiones juntos, los últimos días ella parecía estar mucho más atenta a los movimientos de Gokudera.

No podía evitar contener una sonrisa dentro de sí mismo.

-Etto… Yamamoto-san…- escuchó la voz de la chica que ya se encontraba sentada con un rostro pensativo.

El pelinegro entendió enseguida y tomó asiento a su lado para escucharla.

-Te escucho, Haru- dijo invitándola a continuar. Ya imaginaba hacía donde se dirigía el asunto, pero de cualquier manera quería escucharla.

-¿H-Hay… alguien que le guste a Yamamoto-san?- pregunto bajito generando risa en el moreno.

Quizás la pregunta iba mal encaminada, pero al final terminarían por llegar a lo que seguramente le interesaba.

-Bueno… puede que sí…- soltó rascándose la mejilla y una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿D-De verdad?- Haru se puso de pie inmediatamente. Probablemente todo ese tiempo se había concentrado demasiado en sí misma que no había prestado atención a los demás.

Por un momento pensó en esa posibilidad recordando que en algún par de ocasiones le había visto salir con una chica de largo cabello negro. A lo mejor se trataba de ella.

Volvió a tomar asiento, apoyándose en su mano derecha. Si Yamamoto tenía a alguien, era creíble que Gokudera también, después de todo ambos eran populares con las chicas.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas Haru?- el pelinegro sacó de sus pensamientos a la castaña.

Haru dudó unos segundos para decidirse a decirlo. Aunque considerando que después de Tsuna, Yamamoto era el segundo más cercano al peliplata quizás él podría darle una respuesta a su interrogante.

-Bueno, veras…- ella dirigió su mirada a ambos lados asegurándose que no hubiera nadie alrededor- Haru quiere saber quién es la persona que le gusta a Gokudera-san.

-¿Él te ha dicho algo así?- pregunto con falsa inocencia el moreno.

-Haru no lo cree posible… pero el otro día Gokudera-san lo dijo con mucha seguridad. Por un momento, Haru pensó que se trataba de la hija de esa familia aliada de Vongola, pero…

-¿Pero…?- Yamamoto observó la duda en ella.

-Gokudera-san dijo que era alguien que vive en esta mansión.

-Ah~ ya veo- él volvió a sonreír internamente.

-Pero Haru no encuentra quien podría ser. Además Gokudera-san no muestra alguna reacción, así es más difícil~desu.

-¿Y por qué tienes tanto interés en saberlo?- preguntó repentinamente ganándose un "hahi" y un sobresalto de parte de la chica- En primer lugar, ¿por qué estaban hablando de algo así?

-Bueno…- las mejillas de Haru comenzaron a teñirse poco a poco. Era algo vergonzoso hablar del primer amor y todas esas cosas con Yamamoto.

Además, si Yamamoto no sabía nada y Gokudera se enteraba que ella había estado repartiendo esa información, seguramente le iría muy mal.

-Vamos Haru, puedes decírmelo. No se lo contaré a nadie.

Sus palabras infundieron confianza en la castaña. Sabía que Yamamoto no era alguien que revelará secretos ni mucho menos.

-El otro día…- Haru comenzó a hablar, pero lo hizo acercándose a la oreja de Yamamoto y susurrando de manera que nadie pudiera escuchar.

No, no desconfiaba de Yamamoto, pero dicen que a veces las paredes escuchan.

Yamamoto prestó mucha atención, asintiendo de vez en cuando y sonriendo por lo bajo. De verdad Haru pensaba contarle toda la historia de esa manera tan extraña, aunque realmente no era algo que a él le incomodara.

Claro, solo hasta que sintió unas manos separando la cercanía de ambos.

-Oie, mujer estúpida, ¿qué crees que haces tan cerca del idiota del beisbol?- sí…ese era Gokudera.

-¡Hahi! Haru no estaba haciendo nada malo~desu- se defendió la chica, aunque con algo de nerviosismo al pensar si él había alcanzado a escuchar algo.

-Vamos Gokudera, no tienes porque estar celoso- respondió de forma natural el moreno.

Gokudera chistó.

Estúpido Yamamoto y sus comentarios repentinos, un día terminaría por hacerlo explotar con su dinamita.

Por otro lado Haru ni siquiera había reaccionado al comentario. De verdad no sabía que tan estúpida podía llegar a ser esa mujer.

-¿Y? ¿Entonces qué hacías mujer?- continuo ignorando al moreno y dirigiéndose a la de ojos chocolate- ¿Quieres que te contagie su estupidez?... Aunque ambos parecen estar a la par- se burló un poco ganándose la mirada molesta de la chica.

Ella infló sus mejillas, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

-No tienes porque insultar a Yamamoto-san- al escucharla, una venita saltó en su frente. No solo susurraba cosas al oído del idiota, sino que ahora también lo defendía- Además son cosas privadas de Haru.

¿"Privadas" decía? Y ahora que se suponía, ¿qué esos dos era los mejores amigos? Pues si no mal recordaba, él era quien siempre tenía que aguantarla, sobre todo desde que el Décimo había dado a conocer públicamente su interés en la hermana de Sasagawa.

Pero se la devolvería, al fin y al cabo Gokudera Hayato no podía quedarse así.

-Pues si no me hubiera dado cuenta que estos días estuviste siguiéndome todo el tiempo, podría creer que lo que hablabas con el idiota del béisbol era de mí y no de otras cosas- soltó con enfado.

La cara de sorpresa y el sobresalto en ella lo alertaron. Bingo, había dado en el clavo.

-Así que al final si hablabas de mí mujer- gruño- entonces no son _tus_ cosas privadas- recalcó.

Ella miró de reojo a Yamamoto. Gokudera de verdad se enfadaría aunque el pelinegro no le dijera nada, más ahora que ya sabía que se trataba de él. Incluso se había percatado de que lo había estado siguiendo a pesar de que, según ella, había sido muy discreta.

Soltó un suspiro. No había otra salida.

-Haru estaba hablando de Gokudera-san…- repitió de forma baja.

-¿Qué? Habla más alto mujer…- chistó la tormenta.

-Es culpa de Gokudera-san por decir esas cosas- la castaña entonces alzo la voz- Haru solo quiere saber quién es el primer amor de Gokudera-san, y creí que Yamamoto-san sabría- terminó por decir con algo de molestia.

De cualquier manera tendría que soportar los gritos del peliplata, así que ya daba igual.

-Idiota, si se trata de eso tendría que responder yo, no otro- bufó el peliplata ganándose la sorpresa de la chica.

No esperaba esa respuesta de su parte.

-Pues tendrías que haber sido más claro esa vez, Gokudera- interrumpió la voz del pelinegro, lo que los hizo darse cuenta de que él seguía ahí.

No es que quisiera molestar, pero Yamamoto se debatía entre escuchar la conversación o dejarlos solos para que terminaran por matarse. Obviamente se inclinaba más por la primera, darles un empujón no vendría mal para esos dos.

-Eso no te importa Yamamoto- replicó Gokudera ganándose una sonrisa del mencionado- Además no es como si quisiera ocultarlo, no tengo la culpa de que ella sea tan estúpida que no capto el sentido de lo que dije.

-¡Hahi! Haru no es estúpida. Soy yo quien no tiene la culpa de que Gokudera-san crea que con sus explicaciones todo el mundo puede entenderlo.

Ambos parecían lanzarse rayos con la mirada. El peliplata pasó una mano por su cabello, a veces esa mujer lograba sacarlo de sus casillas.

-¿Cuántas mujeres viven aquí?- preguntó de repente, confundiendo a la chica.

-P-Pues… son varias~desu. Si cuento a las mucamas y…- ella empezó a contar con los dedos. Quizás no eran tantas como ella creía.

-No cuentes a la servidumbre, estúpida. No es ninguna de ellas.

Eso efectivamente reducía la lista.

-Bianchi-san no lo es porque es tu hermana- mencionó ganando que el peliplata rodará los ojos.

Al parecer el único que se divertía ahí era Yamamoto.

-Chrome-chan esta con Mukuro-san. I-pin-chan es muy pequeña para ti, creo…- soltó haciendo renegar a Gokudera- así que solo queda… ¡Kyoko-chan!

Gokudera masajeo su sien en un intento por controlarse.

-No, es imposible porque ahora Kyoko-chan esta con Tsuna-san-ladeó su cabeza deshaciéndose de esa descabellada idea.

Era imposible que Gokudera traicionara a Tsuna. Pero entonces, ¿quién era?

-¿Acaso tú no cuentas como mujer…?- Gokudera interrumpió su pensamiento- A menos que seas un extraterrestre- bueno, quizás aunque lo fuera eso sería perfecto para Gokudera.

-Haru no es un…- estaba a punto de reclamar, cuando proceso lo que el peliplata había dicho. Eso la silenció por completo.

Yamamoto los miró a ambos esperando alguna reacción.

-Vamos mujer- Gokudera golpeo levemente su frente con un dedo- estoy diciendo que se trata de ti.

El pelinegro prestó atención a los movimientos de la tormenta, aunque lo decía con el mismo tono de molestia de siempre, no podía ocultar el leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. Pero eso demostraba que cuando el peliplata se lo proponía podía ser claro y directo.

Haru parpadeó confusa. Había pensado en todas, menos en ella misma.

-Gokudera-san está mintiendo…- dijo aún sin poder reaccionar del todo- Haru no puede creerle~desu.

Esa chica quería matarlo. ¿Pensaba que para él había sido fácil admitir que había terminado por enamorarse de una mujer estúpida y molesta como ella?

-Joder, ¿por qué diría una mentira?

-Porque Gokudera-san no quiere contarle a Haru…- contestó.

Era imposible que fuera ella, ¿o no?

-¿Es eso? O no puedes creerlo porque estas esperando que el Décimo se fije en ti- la respuesta de Gokudera hizo creer a Yamamoto que ahora sí comenzarían a pelear.

Ella frunció el ceño de inmediato.

-Haru ya no piensa eso~desu.

-Eres tú quien quería una jodida respuesta, te la he dado y ahora no me crees. ¿Piensas fastidiarme, no?- el peliplata ahora estaba más frustrado.

Nunca había sido bueno con las mujeres, aún cuando Shamal había insistido en enseñarle ese tipo de cosas. Y Haru era de esas mujeres que ni con mil años de entrenamiento podría comprender.

-Haru no quiere hacer nada…

Ah, si alguien no los detenía esa conversación podría seguir y seguir sin resultado alguno. Por suerte siempre estaba el confiable líder de la familia para disipar problemas.

-¡Buenos días chicos!- es fue la frase que los detuvo, y entonces se dieron cuenta de que Tsuna había entrado a la cocina- Haru, también estas aquí- le sonrió con delicadeza luego de verla.

Todos quedaron en silencio observando al chico recién llegado.

-B-Buenos días Tsuna-san- Haru fue la que respondió- ¿Necesitas algo?

-V-Venía a beber un poco de agua- respondió con titubeo percatándose de la extraña atmósfera.

-Descuida, yo te serviré- contesto rápidamente corriendo en su ayuda- ¿Quieres desayunar algo?

Gokudera observó a la de ojos chocolate atender a Tsuna. Ella siempre mostraba ese tipo de atenciones cuando se trataba de él.

-A-Ah… si no es molestia- respondió nervioso.

-Vamos Tsuna, yo también tengo hambre- Yamamoto llegó a él y apoyando sobre sus hombres continuo- Estaremos en el comedor, allá esperamos Haru- el pelinegro le guiño un ojo llevándose con él a un desconcertado Tsuna.

Tal vez la ligera interrupción había calmado la situación y ambos podrían hablar tranquilamente.

La mirada esmeralda se detuvo en la chica que ya había comenzado a moverse alrededor de la cocina en busca de los ingredientes que ocuparía.

-¿También quieres desayunar Gokudera-san?- preguntó ella sin mirarlo.

Pero Gokudera no dejaría ese tema así nada más, le fastidiaba pero ahora que ya había hablado no se iba a echar para atrás.

Cuando Haru pasó cerca, el peliplata la detuvo apretando ligeramente su muñeca.

-¿Por qué razón crees que lo del Décimo y tú no funcionó?- la chica no dudo en observar a Gokudera por un instante.

-Es… e-es por muchas razones Gokudera-san. Hay muchas cosas que Haru creía pero nunca las pensé detenidamente hasta ahora. Tsuna-san fue el primer amor de Haru, y era obvio que eso no f….

-Deja de repetir esa tontería, mujer- la detuvo abruptamente- Eso no significa nada.

Haru bajo la mirada. Quizás Gokudera tenía razón, lo más probable es que era ella quien había decidido rendirse.

Haru sintió como la mano del peliplata la apretó un poco más, y entonces sus orbes chocaron con la verde mirada de Gokudera.

-No importa qué razón sea, voy a comprobarte que ninguna de ellas tiene fundamento- aseguro con aquella voz que Haru pocas veces escuchaba en él.

Gokudera la soltó, y colocando las manos en sus bolsillos salió por la puerta. Haru no se movió, en su lugar solo pudo sentir un ligero palpitar que causó con sus últimas palabras dichas.

* * *

[~5986~]

* * *

 _Hubo un momento en el que Haru comenzó a creer que aquel cielo resplandeciente era demasiado alto para que ella pudiera alcanzarlo. Ella solo era la primavera que miraba apacible desde su lugar y Tsuna era el cielo lejano que ella no podía tocar._

 _Porque, al fin y al cabo, ambos eran diferentes._

 _Sumando a eso, su amor era completamente unilateral. Primero habían sido ciertas miradas, roces y palabras; con el tiempo Haru se dio cuenta de que aunque ella era importante para Tsuna, a la primera que siempre llamaba era a Kyoko, la primera que siempre buscaba era a Kyoko y la primera a la que siempre protegía era Kyoko._

 _Sí. Aquel cielo había sido demasiado alto para ella._

Ese día, y después de pensar en su plática con Gokudera, Haru se concentro más en asimilar esos aspectos que creía eran la raíz de su problema. Y no es que comenzará a añorar por tener el cariño de Tsuna, eso ya había pasado, pero lo cierto era que si lo pensaba bien, ella y Tsuna sí eran diferentes.

Ella siempre animada y alegre, capaz de expresar sus emociones antes los demás sin ningún reparo- claro, siempre que no se tratará de verla llorar, eso sí no lo podía mostrar- mientras que el chico de dulce mirada era tímido, reservado y un poco torpe. Si bien con los años había madurado ciertas facetas, aún conservaba características de su juventud.

Sentada en aquella mesa fijó su mirada en cada movimiento de Tsuna cuando este hablaba con algunos de los guardias que había en la mansión.

Tsuna siempre sonreía amigablemente a todas las personas.

Cuando éste terminó y tomó asiento frente a ella, fue cuando Haru salió de su ensoñación.

-¿Ya has elegido algo, Haru?- preguntó con tranquilidad el líder de la familia.

Ya habían pasado semanas desde el anuncio del compromiso, y ahora Haru era la encargada de elegir el atuendo de las madrinas, la música algunas cosas más que habría en la boda de Kyoko. Claro que a ella le hubiese encantado planear todo junto a su mejor amiga, pero la pelimiel había salido de viaje junto a Bianchi para arreglar otros detalles importantes, como el vestido que usaría, y Haru era la persona en la que más confiaba para encargarse del resto.

-Etto… no estoy segura si le gustará a Kyoko-chan- dudó unos segundos al responder.

-Seguro que lo que tú elijas está bien- Tsuna le sonrió- Gracias por tu ayuda Haru.

La castaña correspondió el gesto, ambos eran sus amigos y era lógico que ella quisiera ayudar. Tal vez Tsuna podría darle algunos consejos para estar seguros.

-Tsuna-san, ¿qué te parece si…?- ella ya se había acercado al chico para mostrarle algunas ideas que tenía en mente cuando un estruendoso golpe en la mesa los alertó.

Era Gokudera quien había dejado caer el periódico sobre ella.

-Décimo, disculpe que lo interrumpa, pero Reborn-san ha llegado y quiere hablar con usted- con su respeto característico se dirigió a Tsuna.

-Gracias Gokudera-kun- el chico se puso de pie para adentrarse- Haru confió en ti- le dijo y entonces continuo su paso.

Haru se dejo caer nuevamente en la silla y repaso las revistas que llevaba mirando toda la mañana.

-¿Y ahora que estás haciendo mujer?- Gokudera también se sentó, observándola con la ceja levantada.

Ella ya sabía reconocer cuando el peliplata estaba molesto y en esta ocasión no era así, por lo que una respuesta natural no los llevaría ninguna pelea.

-Haru está pensando qué tipo de color le queda más~desu- respondió hojeando una de las revistas- esto de elegir la vestimenta es muy difícil.

-Eras tú quien se la pasaba confeccionando trajes todo el tiempo, deberías estar acostumbrada.

Su respuesta, en cierto modo, estaba en lo correcto.

-Pero esto es diferente a lo que Haru hacia- se quejó- los trajes para los festivales son mucho más sencillos~desu.

-Idiota, ¿cómo van a ser más sencillos?- Gokudera reprimió una sonrisa al ver las mejillas de la chica inflarse de forma ofendida.

-¿Y esto?- el peliplata señalo otra de las revistas que contenía varios instrumentos musicales.

-Haru también debe elegir la música- respondió acomodando todo de forma que no se viera un tiradero- estuve pensando en melodías suaves para crear una atmósfera romántica~desu. Supongo que eso sí puedo verlo con Tsuna-san, quizás quiera algo especial. Gokudera-san, ¿crees que Tsuna-san tarde mucho?

Las orbes verdes se fijaron en ella sin responder, y de la nada se puso de pie tomando de la mano a la chica que reacciono un poco tarde.

-Sígueme- la sujetó de tal manera que la llevó consigo por el gran pasillo principal. No se detuvo hasta estar frente a una puerta marrón y la abrió con cuidado.

Dentro de la habitación había un gran piano de cola.

Él tomó asiento destapándolo para dejar ver las blancas teclas y tocarlas con suavidad. Haru, que estaba de pie, observó la seña que Gokudera le hizo y tomó asiento junto a él.

Esa era la primera vez que lo escuchaba tocar el piano tan cerca, y la música fluía de forma lenta y melódica, como si los transportara a un mundo donde solo ellos dos estaban.

Haru cerró los ojos para disfrutar de aquellas notas musicales dulces y cálidas que, si hubiera sido en otro tiempo, seguramente habría dudado que provinieran de aquella tormenta impetuosa.

Y entonces lo recordó.

Recordó las múltiples ocasiones en las que Gokudera, aún con el ceño fruncido, estuvo cerca de ella desde que Tsuna admitiera abiertamente sus sentimientos por Kyoko. No la había dejado sola en las reuniones, ni en las salidas familiares. Siempre que la mirada de Haru buscaba la silueta de Tsuna, Gokudera era quien aparecía evitando que pasara un mal rato al darse cuenta de que el chico corría al encuentro de Kyoko. Cuando el nombre de _Tsuna-san_ salía sin querer porque ya era una costumbre para ella, Gokudera siempre la llamaba "mujer estúpida" y ambos comenzaban a pelear.

Una sonrisa apareció cuando recordó la vez que incluso la había acompañado al parque de diversiones, y la vez que fueron juntos a la pastelería, a pesar de que él odiaba esos lugares.

Ahora se daba cuenta de que Gokudera estaba en lo cierto.

-Esta era la canción que tocaba para mi madre- dijo una vez finalizada la pieza musical y todo quedaba en silencio.

-Es muy hermosa~desu.

Y lo decía en serio, había sido maravillosa.

Haru dio un vistazo más al piano, ella ya había escuchado parte de la historia de la familia del peliplata. Seguramente Gokudera extrañaba a su madre.

-Gokudera-san, ¿puedes tocar en la boda de Tsuna-san y Kyoko-chan?- preguntó girándose a verlo.

-Por supuesto- respondió con una sonrisa confiada- después de todo se trata del Décimo. Pero…- se detuvo un momento- será otra melodía, esta solo la tocaré en mi boda.

Aquello tomó por sorpresa a la castaña, que repentinamente se sonrojo. Pero nuevamente era tarde, pues el peliplata ya se había puesto de pie dándole la espalda para salir mientras ella se quedaba sentada.

Gokudera agradecía que, debido a su rápido movimiento, ella no se percató del tono carmesí que sus mejillas habían adquirido, y la leve sonrisa que apareció en sus labios…

 _Porque también hubo un momento en el que Gokudera se dio cuenta que aquella primavera no podía ser tocada por la tormenta. Ambas eran incapaces de habitar al mismo tiempo, o había tormenta o brillaba la primavera. Porque, efectivamente, los dos eran diferentes. Ella ruidosa y molesta, él gruñón con un carácter explosivo. Y como si no fuera suficiente, ella solo pensaba y nombraba a Tsuna, el cielo que se alzaba en lo alto. Todo lo que tuviera que ver con ella, también envolvía a Tsuna._

 _Pero Gokudera también entendió que no importaba que tan diferentes fueran, ni que tan lejos estuviesen, y mucho menos que en ese momento su mirada no estuviera puesta en él. Con el tiempo, él mismo se encargaría de que la primavera estuviera envuelta en una tormenta de la cual no podría salir._

* * *

[~5986~]

* * *

El tiempo había pasado rápidamente, y conforme avanzaba Haru se quedaba sin mucho de él para organizar lo que necesitarían. Por suerte, o no tanta, Gokudera la ayudaba con algunas cosas aunque la mayoría de las veces terminaban peleando. En ocasiones, justo como ahora que viajaban en el auto, ella se detenía a observarlo de perfil. Sabía que no era el tipo de chico que repetiría una y otra vez que la quería, pero ver que no había cambiado mucho su forma de tratarla seguía haciéndola preguntarse si realmente el peliplata sentía algo por ella.

-Oie, mujer- la voz del chico la hizo darse cuenta de que ya habían llegado a su destino.

-¡Hahi! Este lugar es grande~desu- mencionó con asombro al salir y ver el salón donde se llevaría a cado la fiesta para la boda de sus amigos.

-Algo así era lo que buscabas, ¿no?- Gokudera también salió del auto- Vamos a verlo por dentro- la invitó.

Haru había estado indecisa sobre qué tipo de lugar sería el adecuado, por lo que cuando Gokudera le dijo que fueran juntos a ver uno, ella no dudo ni un segundo. Incluso había aprovechado para ir a una joyería y comprar el regalo que le quería entregar a su amiga.

Cuando entraron al salón, Haru se maravillo de la elegancia y detalles que este poseía. Sin duda era perfecto.

-Gokudera-san… ¿cómo es que…?- la duda de cómo había conseguido el lugar la atacó de repente, pero una voz molestamente conocida aclaro por completo la pregunta sin necesidad de que él la contestará.

-¡Hayato!- una hermosa chica de rubios cabellos hizo acto de presencia en una de las entradas.

Gokudera palmeó su frente al ver a Alice. No esperaba que se apareciera por ahí.

-No me digas que esto pertenece a los Bassani- el tono de Haru no había sido nada amigable.

-Cuando mi padre me dijo que estarías aquí, he venido corriendo- mencionó con alegría colgándose del brazo del peliplata e ignorando completamente a la castaña que lo acompañaba.

Gokudera, claramente enfadado, estuvo a punto de gritarle que no se le pegará tanto porque era molesto, pero recordó la plática que Tsuna le había dado diciéndole que fuera amable con el líder de Bassani y sus hijos. Odiaba tener que aguantar eso.

-He dicho que solo vendría a dar un vistazo- respondió secamente tratando de sonar lo más amigable posible- No era necesario que nadie viniera.

-Pero mi padre está muy contento de poder ayudar- la rubia seguía sonriendo sin importarle la cara larga de Gokudera.

Haru cruzo los brazos con el ceño fruncido. ¿Acaso había desaparecido o qué?

-¿Quieres que te muestre el lugar?- preguntó, pero sin esperar respuesta arrastro del brazo al peliplata dejando a Haru de pie en la entrada.

¿Y aún así decía que era ella quien le gustaba? No cabía duda, todos los hombres eran iguales.

Y el resto del tiempo que pasaron ahí, ella fue dejada de lado terminando por recorrer el lugar completamente sola. Al menos el salón lo valía.

Agradeció que por lo menos Gokudera recordó que iba con ella cuando terminó su "tour" junto a la rubia y regreso con Haru para marcharse.

-Oh~ es cierto, venías con alguien Hayato- Alice mencionó cuando salió a despedirlos.

"Vieja bruja" pensó para sus adentros Haru. Como si no la hubiera visto desde un principio.

Gokudera solo giró la vista y dándole la espalda abrió la puerta para que Haru entrara al auto. La castaña hizo una reverencia y cuando se disponía a entrar la voz de la chica la distrajo.

-Eres… Haru, ¿verdad?- preguntó. ¡Ella sabía quién era porque Tsuna las había presentado antes! Era el colmo- Mi hermano Alsn habla mucho de ti, quiere verte. Dice que le gustaría salir nuevamente contigo.

Su tono era extrañamente malicioso.

Haru observó de reojo como el peliplata levantó la ceja con enfado.

En realidad nunca habían "salido", sino que casualmente se encontraron por la calles de Italia.

-Claro, dile a Alsn que puede llamarme cuando guste- respondió naturalmente y entonces entro al auto.

Venganza por haberla dejado sola.

Finalmente ambos entraron al auto y Gokudera condujo en silencio hasta llegar a la mansión. Ni siquiera habían vuelto a cruzar miradas.

-¡Bienvenidos! Tardaron un poco- Yamamoto los saludó cuando llegaron, pero inmediatamente noto el ambiente- ¿Y ahora porque pelearon?

-Pregúntale a esa mujer que se anda pasando con desconocidos como si nada- el primero en responder fue Gokudera que ya había volteado la mirada.

-¡Hahi! Alsn no es un desconocido- contestó la castaña- Y por lo menos Haru no lo hace olvidándose que ya tiene compañía~desu- ella también se giró dándole la espalda.

-Joder, mujer estúpida, lo que tengo que soportar por ti- Gokudera gruño- Voy a dormir- dijo, pero al meter la mano en su bolsillo se detuvo y miró de nuevo a Haru- Toma- le lanzó una pequeña cajita que apenas y atrapo Haru, y desapareció de su vista.

-¿Por qué estas tan molesta, Haru?- preguntó Yamamoto cuando estuvieron solos.

-Bakadera me dejo sola mientras disfrutaba la compañía de la hija de Bassani- refunfuño abriendo la caja.

-Vaya, no pensé que serías igual de celosa que Gokudera- soltó el moreno riendo, para luego salir.

Haru no tuvo tiempo de responder, había quedado sorprendida al ver lo que la cajita contenía.

Una hermosa pulsera de plata con dijes en forma de pastelillos y su nombre grabado.

Sonrió. A Gokudera siempre le gustaba complicar las cosas, pero esos detalles hacían palpitar el corazón de Haru y borrar su enojo.

* * *

[~5986~]

* * *

El día por fin había llegado. La ceremonia había sido mágica tal y como ellos lo habían soñado. Todos los detalles creaban la armonía justa que ambos novios deseaban.

Y Haru se puso contenta cuando vio a ambos sonriéndose cálidamente.

Sentada en una de las mesas principales en aquella fiesta, observaba a los invitados de los cuales la mayoría no conocía.

Lanzó un resoplido cansino.

No había visto aparecerse a Gokudera por ningún lado.

-Estúpido Gokudera-san - susurró sin ánimos golpeando la mesa con uno de sus dedos en señal de frustración. Aprovecho para ver la pulsera en su muñeca y que no se había quitado desde ese día.

Aún dudaba en responder si le gustaba a Gokudera o no. Con él siempre dudaba debido a su carácter bipolar y extraño.

¡Por lo menos con Tsuna sabía la respuesta!

Suspiró por décima vez esa noche.

- _S-Signorina_ \- uno de los jóvenes guardias de la mansión la llamó con un poco de vergüenza- ¿L-Le gustaría b-bailar con…?

-Ella ya tiene pareja- Gokudera llegó, estremeciendo al chico, quien solo se limito a disculparse repetidamente cuando miró la expresión del peliplata y salió despavorido de ahí.

Todos sabían que nunca debían hacer enfadar al guardián de la tormenta.

-Haru puede bailar con quien guste- expresó la chica fingiendo enfado. Lo cierto era que le alegraba ver al peliplata.

-Siempre es lo mismo contigo mujer, no puedo dejarte un momento sola.

-¡Hahi! Pero si…- se detuvo cuando miró a Gokudera extenderle la mano para que la tomara, ladeando el rostro con duda.

-Vamos, ¿quieres bailar o no?- Haru reprimió una sonrisa al verlo sonrojado y tomó su mano.

Gokudera también sonrió cuando se percato de que ella llevaba aquella pulsera que había mandado a hacer especialmente para ella.

Ambos pasaron a la pista central, bajo la extrañas y confundidas miradas de algunos que les observaron.

Gokudera la tomó de la cintura con su mano derecha, mientras que con la otra tomaba con delicadeza su mano. La castaña se limitó a tomarlo por el hombro.

Ambos comenzaron a bailar lenta y pausadamente.

Ninguno era experto, pero ambos se sincronizaban bien.

-El Décimo y Sasagawa están contentos, hiciste un buen trabajo- inesperadamente él estaba elogiándola.

-H-Haru no hizo nada…- sus palabras la hicieron sonrojarse- Gokudera-san fue quien tocó una hermosa melodía~desu. Gracias por tu ayuda.

Hayato también sonrió.

Eso era algo que ambos compartían, su cariño y respeto por Tsuna.

-Haru- el peliplata la llamó mientas detenía su avance.

Haru no sabía si casi tropezaba por su inesperado freno, o si era porque la había llamado por su nombre.

Pasaron segundos que parecieron minutos.

-Sé mi novia, Haru.

La frase había sido corta, pero directa. Y su corazón latió rápidamente.

-H-Haru necesita tiempo y…- para cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaba sintiendo los suaves labios de Gokudera sobre los suyos.

Un cálido beso como el que ella había soñado ya muchas veces.

 _Y entonces entendió que no era que su primer amor no funcionará, sino que la realidad era que ese amor recién estaba comenzando…_

-Mujer, me has pisado- reprochó Gokudera cuando sintió el pie de la castaña sobre el suyo.

-¡Hahi! Es culpa de Gokudera-san por avanzar mientras nos besábamos- le recriminó.

Y ambos se miraron sonrojados.

… _porque Gokudera no era el tipo de príncipe que ella esperaba. Pero_ _ **sí**_ _era el único al que necesitaría de ahora en adelante._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _~Fin~_

* * *

 **Notas Finales:** ¿Qué tal? ¿Meloso? ¿Horrible? En realidad batalle mucho con la cantidad de palabras (el reto decía que un máximo de 6000) así que para no romper la regla borré el pequeño omake que había hecho u.u y corte algunos palabras y frases xD ¿No se nota?

Espero que no haya quedado tan mal, osea algo decente. Gracias por darte el tiempo de leer esto ;)

Aprovecho el espacio informativo para avisarles que estoy a punto de actualizar historias(?) bueno, en realidad subiré el omake de "El resplandor del Cielo" y las mini-historias de Haru y Varia. Además de que muy pronto subiré también el prologo de la secuela de L"inverno diventa primavera. Así que estén pendientes ;)

Eso es todo, espero que tenga un hermoso fin de semana :D ¡Ya es viernes!  
Saludos y me despido por el momento :D


End file.
